


Dandelions and Sand

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Pure ignoring of the flora in the Star Wars universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an au in which there are dandelions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Written for the prompt of "Okay but consider. Baby obi-wan skipping meditation to go blow dandelions." And that's all this is.





	Dandelions and Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



Obi-Wan knew he should stay inside with the others. Meditation was very important, Master Yoda said. All the good Jedi perfected their meditation before they were ever allowed to go out and have adventures on all those beautiful planets Master Nu had talked about.

But Bruck Chun had already tripped Obi-Wan three times today, and they shared meditation class too. The breeze, as Obi-Wan walked past the door leading outside, was warm and inviting and whether it was the call of the Force or the lack of Bruck Chun, the temptation to sneak out of the temple and go out into the gardens was far too great to ignore.

As he wandered, Obi-Wan tried to calm his mind. He passed several spots that typically had occupants, including Wise Old Master Plo or even occasionally Master Tholme. But today, the spots were empty. Sitting there still seemed like taking someone’s spot, so Obi-Wan continued towards the very back of the garden, near a pile of dandelions.

He took a spot in the middle of the flowers. Some were blooming and some had already gone to seed. The bright yellow ones were Bant’s favorites. Quinlan thought they were all equally boring - supposedly - but that hadn’t stopped Quinlan from bringing Obi-Wan a whole basket of the yellow and white ones when Obi-Wan had been stuck in bed with a nasty cold last year.

Obi-Wan grinned, picked one up and blew it carelessly over the side of the small hill he sat on. Feeling both a rush of happiness and a bit of guilt at the action, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Maybe his afternoon escape wouldn’t be so bad if he tried to meditate out here, among the flowers.

It wasn’t the most successful attempt. But for a brief moment, the white seeds swirled together and turned brown in a vision before him. For a moment, the grass faded and all Obi-Wan could see was sand.

It passed, and as it did so, Obi-Wan hugged his knees with joy. He knew that it had been a vision of some sort and that had to mean that Bruck Chun was wrong; Obi-Wan wouldn’t be stuck in the Agri Corps. The were no Jedi AgriCorps near any deserts, were there? That seemed like a terrible place to grow plants.

Maybe he’d ask Master Yoda, later.

But in the meantime, Obi-Wan picked up another dandelion and blew.


End file.
